


A Bit Of A Bad Idea

by GloriousFae



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drunk Driving, Hospitals, Jemmy is pure, author doesn’t know hospitals very well, car crash, hes an angel now, johns stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousFae/pseuds/GloriousFae
Summary: John and his brother go for a drive and end up in the hospital





	A Bit Of A Bad Idea

So sure, going out to drive at three in the morning was a bit of a bad idea, especially after John and his younger brother had gone through their father’s liquor cabinet. But in the mind of a drunk nineteen year old and fourteen year old, it seemed fantastic. What could go wrong? Their father ground them for taking a few drinks? They could deal with that, they had been grounded countless times, they knew the loopholes.  
They knew the loopholes when everything went according to plan, when their joy ride ended with them parking in the driveway and sneaking inside, giggling as they went off to bed.  
But how was John supposed to know what was going to happen? Nothing could’ve warned him. They had done this a few times, and nothing ever went wrong, just some scolding from their father. Nothing could’ve prepared him.  
John was turning on the familiar intersection, where all the street lights were dead and they relied on headlights and one dent “yield” sign. He knew how to maneuver this spot, sober or not, he knew to wait, to yield.  
Even when the intersection was seemingly empty, John was supposed wait. To give it a second and make sure no reckless drivers were going to speed through.  
But that night, John was the reckless one. From that night on, that was the one word his family would use to describe him. Reckless, careless, selfish, all too much of these things for his own good.  
And he just wanted a joy ride.  
But he didn’t wait, didn’t stop.  
And his small Volkswagen was hit by an oncoming pickup truck, hitting the backseat of the passenger side.  
John reached for his brother, grabbing his arm in his last moments of consciousness before he hit his head on the dashboard.  
They had just been laughing, joking about how they’d get home and John would have to buy his younger sister a cream soda to keep her quiet. God, John said he could buy a whole cream soda company with how many he had bought Mary that summer.  
The last thing John saw before he blacked out was his brother. His brother getting hit with the shattering glass. His brother bleeding and hurting and what was John able to do? Get hit on the head? He couldn’t help his brother, but god he tried, in the last moments before he blacked out he tried so hard, grabbing his arm and clutching onto him. Hoping it would somehow be enough to save him.  
———  
John blinked his eyes open slowly, carefully, took in the fluorescent light that blinded him. The bright light shining directly into his eyes as the memory came flooding back immediately.  
He couldn’t tell you how long it had been, he didn’t know, he didn’t care. He just wanted to hope and pray that James was alright, that he hadn’t been as cut and hurt as he seemed in the dimming headlights.  
After a few moments, the pain set in. Sharp pains in his chest, especially when he tried to sit up. He gave up on that after only thirty seconds, wincing in pain.  
He had an IV in his arm, seeing it only for a second and then looking away before it made him sick.  
He had a bandage on his forehead, he could feel it pressing a few hairs to his skin, tickling in an odd way.  
But James. He needed to figure out what happened to James.  
After a few minutes, he finally got himself to turn to his left, and there he saw his brother. Bruised and bandaged. Alive and safe.  
He could hear his sister’s voice right outside the hall, it was Martha, and she was talking to someone, but John couldn’t hear the other’s voice.  
He didn’t care, it wouldn’t matter. If Martha was there, his father was somewhere, and that wouldn’t end well, this wasn’t going to end well.  
But James was there and he was alive, John could hear the minister across the room, a steady beat, his brother’s steady beat. And that meant it would all be okay.  
“John’s up!” It was Mary’s little voice, the little girl was just eleven last month, and she came rushing into the room, immediately to her eldest brother’s side, taking his hand.  
John couldn’t get himself to speak, but decided it didn’t matter. He only gently squeezed his sister’s hand and kept his eyes on James and the monitor. Honestly, John wanted nothing more but to reach for James, hold onto his hand. If he could find his voice he would’ve told Mary too. John was the one that did this, he didn’t deserve any comfort. But poor James, laying their, small, hurt, and John couldn’t do anything.  
And then the steady beat became less steady, it was fast, and then slower, and then suddenly just one continuous note.  
And Mary, her scream started John more than anything else, the way she rushed around the bed to grab onto James’ hand while some amount of nurses came.  
And John was so useless laying there, and he hadn’t even comprehended what had happened, he just knew it wasn’t okay, Mary was upset and it wasn’t okay.  
———  
John had blacked out again, and now when he blinked his eyes open it was the sun he woke up to, and his sister Martha sitting by the window.  
“John? Are you there?” She asks softly, moving her chair a bit closer. “Are you awake?”  
“Mm,” it was a small hum, but it was enough confirmation.  
“Okay, I’m going to get a doctor.” And then she was standing, and she left the room.  
And the memories, crystal clear, came back to him. The crash, waking up before, James, and then… and then James was gone. James had died. And John had caused it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and was written a few weeks ago so it’s not hella good but I’ll love you forever if you leave comments!


End file.
